dance
by kcn
Summary: byasensei asked that i write this. SUGGESTION PLEASE, I NEED TO FIX IT! rated for mature situation  i changed it from romance, because, well, its none too romantic.
1. from the window

I may add more chapters later, and change it, but for now, this is what I have… a lazy, hurried, poorly planned out story. For bya-sensei and her crack pairing fantasies.

Disclaimer… I don't own Naruto, I don't own his buddies… It's depressing, yes, but if I owned them, scary things would happen.

---------------------------------------------------

Through the window he saw her. Pink bubblegum hair swirling all around her, twirling around as she put away dishes. She rose gracefully to her toes as she put a glass on a high shelf, and then did a series of turns. She danced beautifully when she did chores. He had been watching her for a few weeks now, and knew more about her then some of her friends did. He could sit outside all night and just watch her dance around the house, doing dishes, vacuuming the house, or his favorite dance of all, getting out of the shower.

He wished he could touch her. He wanted to taste her lips. He wanted her in his arms. She was so flexible, and could be a great lover. If only she knew he existed. But he would have her one day, he told himself, in his life, and in his bed. And with that, he left. He had an idea for a new puppet.

---------------------------------------------------

Yeah, well, there you go.


	2. A new puppet

Apparently you wierdos wanted more… so let's see how this works…

-----------------------------------------------

His hands slid over her slender waist. He shivered with delight. He only had to add the legs now and she could dance for him whenever he wanted. Sadly, though, it wasn't really her. If the girl that he wanted was here, she would be in his bed by now. He would get her eventually. He had to, he couldn't just stand outside of her house watching her for much longer, he needed to feel her warmth. This was just a puppet, and he wanted much more than that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to a stream of light shining in her eyes from the window. "SHIT!!! I'M LATE!!!" she screamed, as she hopped out of bed. Quickly, she threw on her nurse outfit and ran out the door.

"Sakura, you're late!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura ran through the hospital doors. Sakura nodded, trying to catch her breathe as she moved behind the counter.

"I know Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry." She said with a bow of her head. She got right to work filing papers and answering the phone for the next few hours.

Sakura looked at the clock. 5:00 P.M., time to go home. Outside, Sasori stood in the bushes, waiting for her to come through those doors and walk home. The hospital doors flew open, and his breathe caught. He couldn't be noticed, not yet. The girl walked past the bushes that provided his cover. He watched her as she walked slowly up the street. Her form was so perfect and graceful. He quietly moved to the grocery store that she would pass on the way to her apartment. As she walked past the store, she glanced over towards him. She gave him a strange look. Suddenly, she started to walk over to him.

He tried to keep his composure, to breathe regularly. The girl that haunted all of his fantasies was walking towards him. She finally got to him. He smiled at her.

He has a nice smile, she noted. "Have I seen you somewhere before," she asked him, "Wait, You're the one that I see everyday that I walk home from work. Why is that?" She asked, a little apprehensively.

"Hn. I don't know. I guess I'm around this area most days." He said with a shrug. She gave him a look.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said as she extended a hand.

"Sasori." Was all he said. He looked at her hand. He longed to touch it, but then, he couldn't. Not without, being able to touch every other inch of her. "You look like you could help me out. I have a little problem with a duct at my house. I need someone with your figure to help me. Would you please?" Sasori asked. He licked his lips.

"Um, well, I guess I could spare some time." She replied, a little hesitantly.

"I'll lead the way." Sasori said. His flat tone almost annoyed her. She followed him until they got to his house. He opened the door and let her go in before him. She walked in and stopped, waiting for him to lead her to the duct the he asked her over to fix. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he closed the door and bolted it. Sakura just shook her head. That beautiful head. And now, he had her in his house.

"Um, where is that duct?" Sakura asked nervously. He had a strange look in his eye. He just led her into his bedroom. Sakura looked around. It was a nice bedroom. But then, something caught her eye. "What is that? It looks like… me?" She asked, and she felt dizzy. There was a doll, in the room, in her likeness. What was this?

"It's not as great as the real thing, ne?" He asked as he moved closer to her. She backed up until her legs hit the bed. She looked around for an exit or escape route of some sort. "There is no getting away. I've been watching you for awhile now. Waiting for the day that this would happen. The day where I could have you, here with me." He said with an eerie smile adorning his lips.

"I… No, let me go! I want to go home." She shouted. Tears were welling up in her eyes now.

"I _need_ you." He growled at her. She shook her head violently. He sighed. "I don't think you get it dear. You can't stop what has begun. Don't fight the inevitable. You are the one who began this. That first time I saw you dance around the house. I wanted you, needed you. And now, I have you.

"No," She whispered,"please, just let me go."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled with satisfaction. This improved 'puppet' was great. Now, she would dance for him. Just for him. And this time, it was really her.

-----------------------------------------------

Wow, that turned out sick. -Demonic laughter- Well, I updated. Tell me what you think. For those of you who still don't get it… Sakura is DEAD. Remember, Sasori makes puppets out of people? Also, in case you didn't notice, she is crying and trying to get away, so it really can't go farther than that. If you ask me, it's not very romantic to be raped and killed, but hey, whatever floats your boat.


End file.
